


Ból

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Whipping, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jednym przyjemność sprawia zadawanie bólu, innym - on sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ból

Gamora zacisnęła zęby, czując narastającą w niej ochotę wrzasku. Powstrzymała się, chociaż każdy mięsień jej ciała napięty był jak struna. Ból nie był dla niej niczym nowym, jej życie było nim naznaczone. Ale w tej chwili czuła się, jakby każdy jej mięsień wyciągnięto z ciała, położono na rozżarzonych kamieniach i polewano kwasem. To był dziewiętnasty raz. 

\- Dawaj - rzuciła zachrypniętym głosem.

Neuropejcz bezgłośnie przeciął powietrze w ciemnym, dusznym już od potu pomieszczeniu i uderzył w nagie plecy rozpiętej na zwisających z sufitu uchwytach kobiety. Przegryzła wargi i poczuła znajomy smak krwi. Jej paznokcie wbijały się w skórę. Chociaż wiedziała, że jej skóra pozostaje gładka, nie ma na niej żadnej rany, to ból był taki, iż chyba wolałaby aby ją cięto na kawałki. 

\- Dwadzieścia razy - głos Nebuli był mieszanką zniechęcenia i podziwu. Podeszła i odpięła Gamorę, łapiąc ją, kiedy ta osunęła się - Myślałam, że tym razem cię złamię, ale jak widzę, nic z tego. Trudno, jutro moja kolej. Nie oczekuj, że pójdzie ci łatwiej.  
\- Nie oczekuję - Gamora uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Nebula kładła ją na łóżku. Dłonie siostry, jeszcze przed chwilą dzierżące bat, teraz masowały jej obolałe plecy. Tę grę wymyśliły, kiedy odkryły salę tortur. Chociaż wiedziały, że nie mogą w żaden sposób uszkodzić swoich ciał, gdyż rozgniewałoby to Thanosa, mogły wykorzystać zgromadzone tu narzędzia, aby nawzajem wystawiać się na coraz to bardziej ekstremalne próby.

Dłoń Nebuli przesuwała się po plecach Gamory, przynosząc ulgę. Jeszcze kilka chwil temu smagała ją pejczem. Gamora doskonale wiedziała, że Nebula nie markowała tamtych razów i wkładała w niej całą siłę. Sama też tego nigdy nie robiła i nie oczekiwała tego. Normalny więzień łamał się po dwóch, góra czterech razach. Tacy, którzy mieli się za twardzieli, zwykle wytrzymywali dziesięć, może jeden czy dwa więcej. Prawdziwi twardziele zaczynali śpiewać zwykle po piętnastu uderzeniach. Od tej liczby zaczęły, zmieniając się co wieczór, a co dwa wieczory - zwiększając liczbę o jeden. Tego wieczora doszły do dwudziestu. Jak dotąd żadna z nich nie dała się zmusić drugiej do krzyku ani do błagania o litość. 

Gamora westchnęła, kiedy dłoń Nebuli zsunęła się niżej.  
\- He he he... - cichy śmiech zadźwięczał w jej uszach - Proszę, teraz już wiem, czemu przed ostatnim razem prosiłaś mnie o więcej... - poruszyła palcami, wywołując u tamtej westchnienie - A ja myślałam, że poszłaś na to tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, ile wytrzymasz.  
\- Och, przestań, myślisz, że sama nie słyszałam, jak wzdychasz i wciągasz powietrze za każdym razem, kiedy bierzesz zamach i uderzasz?  
\- Słuchaj, skarbie - Nebula obróciła ją na plecy, co wywołało liczne ukłucia bólu i Gamora skrzywiła się na chwilę. Ich oczy znajdowały się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie - Nie wiem, co słyszałaś. Wiem natomiast, kto tu ma mokro między nogami. Zaprzeczysz?  
\- Ależ gdzieżby... Tak jak temu, że za ten ból, który mi zadałaś mam cholerną ochotę ci odpłacić...  
\- Poczekaj do jutra...  
\- Nie ma mowy - uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko i przyciągnęła Nebulę do siebie, całując ją chciwie i mocno, spijając pocałunki z jej ust, dzięki którym szybko zapomniała o bólu.


End file.
